


stucky blurbs

by toffeebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-War, Swearing, bucky was never captured, they both miss home and each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeebucky/pseuds/toffeebucky
Summary: i got some lovely feedback on my first drabble which i've moved to the second chapter here so i decided to start publishing some of my favorite ones!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	1. intro

hey friends! i'm just going to post the drabbles and blurbs I actually like here I don't really have a schedule or anything but you can definitely come to me with prompts and stuff cause I really do love writing for these boys! you can talk to me here or over on tumblr @toffeebucky i love to talk so don't hesitate to reach out!


	2. What if Bucky Wasn't Captured?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little blurb based off of this tumblr post https://justastuckyfan.tumblr.com/post/617638297201770496/everythingstucky-claraxbarton  
> what if Bucky and the others were never captured and they got to see Captain America visit the 107th?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was cute and funny so I did this instead of doing any of my WIPs  
> follow me on tumblr and encourage my procrastination! @toffeebucky

Steve was worried to say the least. Performing in front of rich old men, depressed housewives, and children was one thing. One thing he could definitely do, and even do well. But when he was told that he was going to a front to “rouse the soldiers’ spirits”? One thing he couldn’t do. He knew from the beginning that what he was doing was a gross misrepresentation of what these men were going through every day, but he never had to face them. He could always say that it raised money to protect and assist. Anything to help him sleep a little better each night. The men appreciated the girls well enough, everyone did though. That’s why they were there. Plenty of them have tried coming on to Steve, but he always politely declined, asking for a conversation instead. Some of them just walked away, but the nice ones stayed and talked over a cup of coffee. It was nice for Steve to have friends during the tour. Even if it was all niceties, it made him feel human. Everything else in his life certainly didn’t. 

All Steve knew about these men was that apparently their spirits were down, they took a hit a few days ago and some righteous idiot thought a visit from good old Captain America would make it all better. What Steve wouldn’t give to be home in Brooklyn with Bucky right now. _Bucky._ God he missed him. He hadn’t heard from him since he shipped off to England. He remembered how Bucky had promised to write, and he probably did, but Steve left for Lehigh just a few days after so he assumed all Bucky’s letters were sitting partially opened, if not already stolen, in his apartment mailbox. Steve never got the chance to write back. What if Bucky thought he was ignoring him? Or thought he got sick again and hasn’t been able to respond? Bucky always worried himself sick over Steve, leaving for so long surely doubled it at least. Steve made a mental note to himself to ask if they would be visiting any more soldiers, maybe they could stop and “cheer up” the 107th, and Steve could see him again. He wasn’t sure how he was gonna explain everything to him. His physical appearance alone was going to take some serious explaining. 

Steve’s eyes focused back to reality right as he was being waved onto stage from the crew hand on the other side. He took a deep breath and put on his winning Captain America smile. He ran out to the microphone and waved to the crowd. There was scattered applause and a few whistles at his honestly ridiculous costume, otherwise he mostly just got glares and looks of boredom. _Me too, guys. Me too,_ Steve thought. _Here we go again._

_______________________

“I heard the general is bringing that Captain America character out today. Some bullshit about lifting the men’s spirits. You know what would lift my spirits? A couple bottles of whiskey and some real pretty dames. Too much to ask?” Dugan chuckled as they walked to the done up stage on the end of the camp. 

“What about you, Sarge? You got any preference for our “spirit lifting” needs?” Morita asked, elbowing Bucky in the ribs. Bucky chuckled and shook his head lightly. 

“Nah, just what’s waiting for me back home,” he sighed. He missed Steve something fierce. He’s sent him quite a few letters now, just like he promised, but he hasn’t gotten a single one from Steve. Did he get sick again working too many jobs? Bucky really worried about Steve overworking himself. Without Bucky there to bring in the main income Steve was gonna have to work a lot of odd jobs to make ends meet, he could very easily overdo it. He checked with the soldiers who brought mail in every single day, always asking if he got anything from Steve. Getting letters from his family made him happy, but he hasn’t seen them in a while anyway, not since he moved in with Steve the second they were old enough. It was a rickety old apartment with too many stairs to reach it and not enough air flow, but it was in the heart of Brooklyn. God, he missed home. 

“You got a dame waiting for you, Sarge? All I’ve ever heard about is your little buddy Steve, but even I know a fella like you’s gotta have ‘em lined up.” Dugan shook Bucky from his thoughts and smiled at him. _I got someone waiting. Just not telling you about him._ Bucky smiled to himself then looked up to see the others facing him, waiting avidly for his response. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Though last time I checked Dum Dum it was none of your damn business,” Bucky teased with a smile.

They reached the stage setup and took their seats on a bench far in the back, a perfect place to fall asleep and not get yelled at later. They sat through the girls’ performance, the other men completely enthralled, and Bucky just felt bored. Who was this Captain America guy anyway? He’d heard all kinds of stories about him. They picked some guy up off the street and made him the face of America in the war, but as far as anyone knew he’d never even seen a Nazi. Typical. Bucky knew he’d have plenty of fun calling him out. 

As the man came running out on stage, Bucky couldn’t believe the outfit he saw. It was a painfully bright red, white and blue, whatever it was, with a giant white star in the middle and an attached hood with little, are those _wings_ on the top? Who the hell was this guy? He must be getting paid real good if he’s willing to run around in that. As he started giving his rousing speech on freedom, Bucky noticed something eerily familiar about his voice. He couldn’t see his face very well, with the mask on even moreso, but that voice. It almost sounded like... almost like... 

“Steve?” Bucky whispered in disbelief. No, there’s no way. That guy has 100 pounds on Steve and is at least a foot taller, but god he knew that voice too well. 

_“Steve?”_ Bucky said a little louder. 

“What?” Morita looked at him confused. As far as anyone else knew, Steve was a tiny guy back home in Brooklyn. Did Bucky lie to them? 

“So, who’s ready to help me sock old Adolf in the jaw?” the man asked proudly. The other men were definitely tired of him by now, shouting at him and throwing things. Bucky was too distracted to hear, now laser-focused on figuring out why the hell this guy sounded exactly like Steve. Bucky’s stomach dropped to the ground when the man on stage gave an exasperated sigh and ripped his hood off. 

“I’m sorry guys okay I know this isn’t what you might’ve wanted,” he said calmly. _That’s fucking Steve Rogers._ Bucky couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He stood up and climbed onto the bench, the men next to him staring and trying to ask what he was doing. Bucky blinked and took one more good look to the stage. He knows that fucker anywhere. 

“STEVE?!” 

_______________________

The voice rang out across the crowd and Steve’s eyes flew to where the sound came from. In the back of the crowd he saw a man standing on top of one of the benches. He had dark hair and looked a whole lot like... Bucky? There’s no way. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked quietly, but it echoed through the microphone. 

“Steve? what the hell are you doing?!” the voice rang back. Yep, that’s Bucky. _Fuck._

“When did you get so fucking huge?!” Bucky continued yelling, the other men looking back and forth trying to understand what was going on. Steve glanced over to the stagehands behind the curtain giving him questioning looks. Steve leaned away from the mic and put his hand in front of his mouth, blocking it from the crowd. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me this was the 107th!” he whispered frantically. 

One of them shrugged defensively, eyes wide, “We didn’t think it was relevant! They’re all practically the same!” Steve glanced back into the crowd where Bucky was standing, his mind racing. Through all his frantic thoughts Steve knew one thing for certain. _He’s gonna beat my ass._

Back where Bucky was standing, he was trying to gather his thoughts and understand how that could possibly be Steve. He jumped off the bench, knowing that no matter what he needed to talk to Steve. 

“Wait Barnes, _that’s_ Steve?” Dugan inquired. 

“Apparently!” Bucky yelled back. 

“I thought he was a little guy?” 

“SO DID I!” Bucky yelled back as he started shoving through the crowds towards the stage. 

Steve looked around in a panic, he definitely wasn’t ready for this conversation. He watched as Bucky climbed down the bench and started pushing through the crowd towards him. _Shit shit no no no gotta go now._ Steve slowly backed away from the microphone before bolting backstage. As he ran he heard Bucky yell from the crowd, 

“NO Steve get your punk ass back here!”


	3. Before the draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home one day after hearing rumors about a war draft and is worried for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been sitting on this one for a while i've just always loved the idea of them realizing what's coming and trying to understand their part in it.

The sound of his pencil scratching across the paper always brought a sense of calm to Steve. He could always take his stress and focus it into his art, zoning out and escaping for a few hours. Steve was sitting out on the fire escape of the small apartment he shared with Bucky, trying to catch some of the summer breeze flowing through the city. Their apartment always got too stuffy in the summertime, and the late August heat was beating down. 

Steve looked down to the streets to see crowds of people beginning to gather through the sidewalks, the men were getting out of work and the women were dolled up for the coming weekend. Steve assumed Bucky would be out most of the night. He planned to make himself a small dinner and continue on his drawings before crashing on his bed. He was so focused on getting the shading of the buildings just right before the sun set he didn’t hear the sound of the front door closing. 

“Steve? Ya home?” Bucky yelled from the doorway. Steve finished up a few more lines before spinning his body around to face the inside of the apartment, watching Bucky kick off his shoes. He was clutching a newspaper in one hand. Bucky looked up and caught sight of Steve sitting in the windowsill, a grin quickly spreading on his face. 

“Steve! How long you been sittin’ there?” he asked. Steve shrugged and looked to the setting sun. 

“Dunno honestly. Couple hours? You know I lose myself when i’m drawing,” he replied. He brushed his fingers over the new pencil lines, smudging them slightly. 

“You gotta get a pillow or something out there Stevie, you’re gonna kill your back.” Bucky scolded and walked towards Steve, tossing the newspaper onto the couch across the room. Steve wondered why he had it in the first place, Bucky didn’t often care to read the paper unless something interesting was going on. Bucky picked up the sketchbook from Steve’s lap and admired the drawing with fond eyes. 

“It’s not done yet. I gotta wait till tomorrow cause the sunset messes up the shadows,” Steve explained, gesturing to the unfinished sections. 

“It’s incredible, doll. Just like everything else you make,” Bucky said with a smile. He raised his head and leaned forward, giving Steve a chaste kiss. Steve mumbled and pulled away quickly. 

“Buck the window’s open there’s people outside!” he said quickly. Bucky, with a dopey smile on his face, hummed and leaned forward again. 

“Don’t care anymore, Stevie, just want you,” he mumbled, chasing Steve’s mouth that kept avoiding him. Steve pushed him back lightly and hopped off the windowsill, reaching up to pull the window and curtain closed. 

“Geez Buck what’s gotten into you? Someone could’ve seen that.” Steve insisted. He put his sketchbook and pencil down below the window and headed to the small kitchen. He heard Bucky take a deep sigh behind him and turned to see him pick up the newspaper off the couch.

“The war’s getting bad, Stevie. Overseas. Really bad. Those Germans aren’t backing down any time soon,” Bucky explained. He walked towards Steve and set the newspaper down on the kitchen counter, the cover falling open. Steve stared down at the paper, a small chill going through his bones. Bucky stood behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his small frame, resting his chin against the side of Steve’s head. Steve placed his hands lightly over Bucky’s, settling his weight back against his chest. 

“President said that America is joining the fight, we’re standing with the Brits,” Bucky continued. He took a deep breath, his voice coming out slightly shaky. “They’re talking about a draft, Stevie. All the men.” Steve definitely had chills now. He felt Bucky’s hold on him get just a fraction tighter. “You could most likely get out cause of all your medical issues, but...” Bucky paused, his voice still shaky, “there’s nothing holding me back. If there’s a draft, I’ll be one of the first to go, Steve.” Steve could feel Bucky’s heart pounding wildly against his chest, his own racing. 

“Where’d you hear all that?” Steve asked quietly. Maybe wherever Bucky heard it from was lying, just trying to work everyone up? If so it was working, Steve couldn't remember the last time he saw Bucky like this. Genuinely afraid. 

“It’s been going around the last few days, I didn’t really listen to it till I saw the papers today.” Steve felt a shudder go through Bucky. A war? He knew there was craziness going on across the pond, but having to actually go to the fight? That was a whole different kind of bully to take on. He wasn’t sure how well his bony knuckled punches would hold up against guns. 

“Maybe... I dunno maybe it won’t be for a while, Buck? At the very least we’ll be out there together?” Steve chuckled lightly, but Bucky didn’t make a sound. 

“I-I’m kinda scared, Stevie. I don’t wanna die out there,” Bucky whispered almost inaudibly. Steve felt his heart break a little at that. He didn’t want Bucky to die either, hell, Steve didn’t want to die, but who were they to ignore the _government?_

“You know, they probably wouldn’t take us if we told them we were, you know. Downside is we might get killed the second we leave the building,” Bucky insisted. Did he think that was better? 

“I think I’d rather die fighting for my country, not my life,” Steve replied with a laugh. He didn't really want to die at all, but fighting proudly in a war was much better than getting beaten down in an alley just for existing. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if anyone found out while they were in a training camp, or God forbid, a frontline. 

“Fair enough.” 

“Although,” Steve mumbled, turning around in Bucky’s arms to face him. “If you keep kissing me in an open window we might not get a choice.” Steve smiled up at him, pushing to his tiptoes to lightly kiss Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky hummed sweetly, his dopey grin slowly returning to his face. 

“It’s scary, Buck I know. But right now we got each other, and we’re safe enough in this shit apartment,” Steve sighed. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve’s, mumbling quiet “I love you’s” against his lips. Steve’s thoughts were racing in every direction, and a slowly growing fear had settled in his heart. What the future held for them was unknown, but they both knew to focus on what they had now. Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love feedback and comments and feel free to follow me on tumblr @toffeebucky and send me prompts or just to yell about these two idiots!


End file.
